Weird
by saggitaria
Summary: Erza has a cake juggling show, Mirajane has Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and Juvia tied up in a dark room and Wendy seems to be heading towards 'danger'. Just another usual day in Fairy Tail, No pressure


The first thing Natsu saw as he woke up was a dark room, he tried to speak but he couldn't since his mouth was covered with a really stinky cloth and having an advanced sense of smell didn't really help one bit in his situation.

He tried to move, but he couldn't, he was tied to a chair with a rope, he tried to burn it, but it didn't burn, Natsu Dragneel, wasn't able to destroy the rope. He wasn't able to destroy something, and that is something we should all be worried about.

"mofhmofhfpdnmudj!" (let me out!)

And suddenly, a spotlight kind of thing came in the room and in the spotlight, was Mirajane, she was smiling that sickeningly sweet smile which will blind your eyes.

Natsu knew he was in big trouble. He turned around to see that even Gray and Gajeel were present.

"modfhfj! Kmfghmhgphh!" said Gajeel. nobody could understand what he was saying, but it sounded like he said some really R- rated words which was blocked by the stinky cloth wrapped around his mouth.

"now now. don't struggle, I am just here to explain some things to you!" said Mirajane. And suddenly, out of nowhere, a white board was behind her.

"mpfppfpfpf!" said Gray, struggling to get out.

"oh, yes, that cloth, let's take it off" said Mirajane and snapped her fingers and those clothes around their mouths disappeared.

"what the hell woman! what do you want with me!? If you wanna fight, do it fair and square!" said Gajeel.

"yeah! I am ready to take you on anytime!" said Natsu.

"are you two even listening to yourself?" asked Gray.

"I am not gonna lose!"

"so am I!" said Gajeel.

"SHUT IT MORONS! Only I talk today!" said Mirajane going demon for a split second.

"why did you tie us here Mira?" asked Gray.

"do you know what day it is?" asked Mirajane.

"umh…..september 18?" asked Natsu.

Mira was agitated, but tried her best to control her anger.

"no, it's February 13! A day before valentine's day!" said Mirajane.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled all the three together

"I told you to SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" said Mirajane, trying her best to maintain her composure.

"anyways, today I will tell you about all the joys and happiness of being together with a lovely maiden on this fare day" said Mirajane.

"here it comes" said Gajeel.

"now, before I start. We need all our lady companions to wake up" said Mirajane, and 3 spotlights came behind the boys chairs and guess who they saw? I think we all know that it's Lucy, Juvia and Levy.

"okay, were are these ladies you were talking about?" asked Gray.

"these are the ladies" said Mirajane.

"all I see are two monsters and a tiny devil" said Natsu.

Lucy was the first to open her eyes.

"mhmghhfgg?" ((where am i) asked Lucy

"in the devil's lair" said Gajeel.

"you understood?!" asked Gray but, nobody really cared about his opinions

Juvia also started waking up, and the first thing she saw was Gray.

"mghhgghh~~hsjdjmm!"(Gray sama~~!) said Juvia.

"now, let's take those clothes off for you too!" said Mirajane and snapped her fingers, and the clothes around their mouths disappeared.

Levy, also, woke up.

"My precious! I will save you Peeta! I will save you from that stupid dragon slayer!" yelled Levy and panted.

"did you save him? Levy?" asked Lucy.

"Peeta! I couldn't save my beautiful, blonde haired knight in shining armor, and it's all because of you!" said Levy pointing at Gajeel (actually, she couldn't point at him, cuz her hands and all are tied, so let's say she just glared)

"weird dreams and fantasies aside, today, I will tell you about all the perks of being in love, having a girlfriend and having cute kids!" said Mirajane.

"Juvia knows all about it Mirajane san! I have imagined about it plenty of times! Living in the country side with Gray sama, our child learning ice make magic! And then the child will grow up and get married to a handsome young man! Ahhhh, and we will die while holding hands in the garden while watching the stars! And in heaven, we will join with silver sama and watch over our child !" said Juvia

The rest of them just stared at her.

"Juvia! Don't bring up dad in this!" said Gray

"but, Silver sama left you to me! He accepted me as your wife" said Juvia

"awwww" said Mirajane.

"so Gray, when would you like your wedding?" asked Lucy.

Natsu noticed their conversation, he had finally found out Gray's weak point!

"you know Gray, I can be your best man, Wendy can be the flower girl and stuff. How about we keep the wedding next week? Hmmm~~~" asked Natsu like a gossiping teenage girl who wears too much makeup that she looks like the love child of a clown and a make up kit.

"okay, so now Gray has a love life." Said Mirajane

"I do not!"

"…..all that's left is you 4!" said Mirajane.

"Mira, I am completely happy with being single" said Lucy.

"yeah, relationships are a waste of time, and they always restrain you from doing dangerous and cool stuff. I am better of being a lone wolf, or a lone dragon" said Natsu.

"I somehow feel hurt" said Lucy

"I have long hair, have piercings all over my body and look like I'm a madman. I'm doing all this cuz I don't want any chick clinging to me or liking my attractive looks inside these piercings" said Gajeel

"piercings or not, you always look creepy" said Levy.

"shut it shrimp! Even if you buy high heels, you are NEVER going to be taller than me! EVER! Not even if those high heels are bought from Mandie's Miracle magic make up!" said Gajeel.

"first of all, I will be as tall as you one day! second, why do you even know about my high heel? And third, are you a stalker? How do you know where I bought it?" asked Levy.

"oooh this is getting interesting!" sang Mirajane.

"cuz Juvia wanted to buy something from that goddamned store and she needed a ride! And somehow, you shop for those heels on the same day" said Gajeel.

"aww, I expected a romantic development" said Mirajane.

"me too" said Lucy.

"anyways, getting back to why I bought you guys here."

"awww~ come on, please~~ don't do this~" said Natsu.

"no Natsu, nothing will stop me and…..you don't look cute when you try to look cute" said Mirajane.

"Lucy! you told i look cute when I pout! How come is it not working?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know." Said Lucy

"guugh, never mind" said Mirajane and went back to her whiteboard.

"you see, every human being falls in love, they find their true soul mates. and you guys, need to find yours" said Mirajane.

"this person makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, gives you butterflies, and just looking at her or him is enough for you" said Mirajane.

"wait, aren't these all symptoms for motion sickness?" asked Gajeel

"nope, these are signs of love" said Mirajane.

"I have a question!" said Gray

"yes! What is it? Finally! You are interacting in class! so what is it Gray?"

"you tell us about how it is miserable for people to be single, but, you yourself are single and you are 21. How can you give us these lectures when you don't have any experience?" asked Gray.

"Nice Gray!" said Lucy.

"as expected of Gray sama!" said Juvia

"I am not single! I have a boyfriend" said Mirajane.

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled the 6.

"yeah, me and Laxus are dating" said Mirajane as if nothing happened.

"wait wait wait! When did this happen!?" asked Levy.

"right when we got back from tenroujima"

"what do you mean? I thought Laxus will be that one man who will never have any girl, I looked up to him for being single, being that solo! That god who hates women and only bathes in power. And now, you have ruined it" said Natsu.

"Natsu, you are starting to sound like Freed" said Lucy.

"the world, is crumbling down….."

"get a hold of yourself salamander"

"but, no matter what, I will follow his path and find myself a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-girlfriend" said Natsu

"and who do you think are the candidates Natsu?" asked Mirajane.

"Lucy! from today on, we are dating!" said Natsu

"what!?" asked Lucy.

"you can fall for me anytime you want. Or are you already in love with my charming looks and beautiful hair?" asked Natsu

"excuse me. That's a big fat no! I reject you! I don't like guys who flirt like this, go to hell!" said Lucy

"you got rejected so fast" said Gajeel.

"Lucy, I loved you" said Natsu.

"well, since you like me and all, I give you 2 months to make me fall for you!" said Lucy

"yes!" said Natsu

"this is too weird" sad Gray.

"but isn't Fairy Tail supposed to be weird?" asked Juvia

"no, this whole fanfiction is crappy. I think I'm gonna cry!" said Gray

In the background, somehow, Mirajane had went off somewhere, Gajeel and Natsu were fighting, and Lucy and Levy were talking.

"how on earth did they get out of those restraints?" asked Gray.

"~ we were both young, when I first saw you,

I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there~~~

On a balcony in the summer air~~

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello, "

Little did I know...~~"

"why is Wendy singing Love story to Romeo?" asked Gray.

And somehow, Gray was back in the guild, and everything was back to being normal, well, almost normal since Erza was juggling cakes.

"oh my beautiful cakes! I love you" said Erza and one of the cakes she was juggling fell down.

"no caaaaaaaaaaaake~~~!" yelled Erza

"three second rule!" yelled all the members of the guild, which even included Lucy and Wendy.

"CAAAAAAAKE!" yelled Erza as she woke up in her room in Fairy Hills.

"huh. It was all a dream. Thank goodness." Said Erza as she got up and got ready in like 2 minutes.

"ahh, I have a cake juggling show in the guild today, better not forget the cakes" said Erza as she took around three bags with different flavor cakes.

Meanwhile, back in the guild, Wendy was walking up to Romeo, she was about to say or 'sing' something.

"I have a bad feeling about all this" said Charle

"where are Natsu, Lucy and Gray?" asked Happy.

"Gajeel, Levy and Juvia also seem to be missing" said Pantherliily.

"where's Mirajane?" asked Lissana.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Mwahahaha! It's all up to you guys to decide whether this is another dream, or reality.

See you soon! ;)


End file.
